


Go the Fuck to Sleep

by Goddess47



Series: Hale Land [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, baby!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26038249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47
Summary: It is tough being the baby. It's tougher being the dad.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Hale Land [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846447
Comments: 11
Kudos: 467
Collections: Full Moon Ficlet Prompt #394: Deprive





	Go the Fuck to Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of fluff for Full Moon Ficlet #394: deprive

"You are such a deprived little baby, aren't you?" Stiles cooed. "You never get what you want, no one will play with you, and you're so lonesome."

He held Jamie in his arms, rocking the crying baby gently as he walked back and forth across the room.

"No, nobody loves you, it's tough being the little baby, isn't it?" Stiles crooned. "Yes, you're the teeny baby and life is so-o-o hard."

Stiles shifted Jamie to be more upright, against his chest. Jamie gave a hiccup and the crying lessened.

"That's is, sweetie, you're tired now, aren't you?" Stiles said softly. "You've had a long, hard day and it's time to get some sleep." He kept walking back and forth in the room.

Stiles looked longingly at the rocking chair that sat in the corner, but Jamie could tell the difference between walking and rocking and always settled down faster when being walked. 

It was another fifteen minutes before Jamie fell sound asleep so that Stiles could put him back in his crib.

Stiles hovered for a moment and watched Jamie as he slept. 

Stiles checked that the monitor was on and shuffled back to his own room.

Peter held the covers open for Stiles to crawl into.

"He's asleep?" Peter asked.

"For now," Stiles said, sleepily.

"Awww, poor Stiles. You have it so tough. Good thing I love you," Peter teased.

"Creeper," Stiles mumbled.

"Your creeper," Peter assured him, pulling him in close. "Sleep. I'll take the next feeding."

Stiles snored lightly as Peter wrapped an arm about him.


End file.
